


A Small Game

by Yaniujin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boredom, Despair Oma Kokichi, Fluff, Games, Gen, He's one of the Remnants, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru POV, M/M, Not Beta Read, there's one scene that's a bit twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/pseuds/Yaniujin
Summary: “Next time, I’ll win.”
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Oma Kokichi, Kamukura Izuru/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	A Small Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its characters does not belong to me. They all belong to Kazutaka Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft. Credits and Kudos.

“Checkmate.”

“Eh?? Again??” Ouma asked in disappointment. Kamukura watched as Ouma pouted and began arranging the chess pieces once again. Kamukura took a second to look outside of the ruin building they’re in, then back at Ouma who he’s currently playing chess with.

“One more game?” Ouma asked, holding is white chess piece, the knight, in his hand, a small smile tugged in his lips.

“Last one.” Kamukura stated in a blank voice and looked back at the chessboard. He heard the supreme leader giggle before moving the chess piece he’s holding.

“Maybe I’ll win this time.” Ouma said with a smirk. Kamukura mentally rolled his eyes and moved a chess piece. He watched as the supreme leader hummed and made a move as well.

Kamukura stared at the Remnant of Despair across him.. It has been 2 weeks since Ouma visited him. Kamukura was resting in a ruin building, watching everything commence, when Ouma.. who’s one of the 79th class’s students, who became a Remnant of Despair in his own accord, who betrayed his classmates, removed their memories of him and placed them along the still trapped 78th class in Hope Peaks Academy, who took leadership within the left survivors of Hope Peaks Academy, including the people not just from Japan, but from different continents as well, to cause despair all around the world.. the person who found him and decided to keep him company, it’s not like he needs it.

Kamukura didn’t know what the true reasons are but Ouma uses chess and other games an excuse to stay with him which actually keeps Kamukura’s boredom at bay, even with the fact that Ouma always lose. The chess games he played with him weren’t boring.. His way of messing with a person’s psychology with his words and strategy that sometimes, doesn’t make sense yet still manages to hook him in.. Even though his motives were still unclear, it.. intrigues him..

But Ouma still annoys him as he was loud and rowdy, but when they’re playing chess, he was always strangely quiet.

“Check.” Ouma spoke up. Kamukura looked back at the chessboard before making a move to keep himself out of check, also a move to bring Ouma closer to checkmate.

After more than 10 minutes of eating each other’s chess pieces, checking and being check, he made the last move with his bishop, completely trapping Ouma’s king.

“Checkmate.”

“Aw! I lost again..” Ouma said disappointedly. He pouted as he began placing the chess pieces back inside the chessboard box. Kamukura stood up and walked back to the big sofa at the room of the ruin building he's at. He sat down and watched the dark sky outside the room, then, back at Ouma who stood up and walked towards the other side of the room, laying down at the other sofa, his face turned to him and was simply watching him, as always. Kamukura didn’t say anything before laying down on the sofa and turning away from Ouma. Slowly, he fell asleep..

_____

“Let’s play Blackjack!” Ouma called as soon as he opened his eyes, waving a deck of cards in front of him. Kamukura glared slightly and sighed as he placed his hand against his face, covering his eyes with it.

He groaned slightly when he suddenly felt a weight in his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Ouma kneeling against his stomach. The supreme leader was small and almost weightless, so it didn’t really hurt.

“Kamukura-chan! I’m bored! Let’s play!!” Ouma said in a child-like voice and manner, bouncing against his stomach. Kamukura groaned before sitting up using his elbows and pushing Ouma away with his other hand. He watched as Ouma grunted when he plumped against the floor.

“Kamukura-chan!” Ouma whined as he pouted and glared at him. Kamukura sighed and slowly stood up.

“Come’on! I’ll be the Dealer!” Ouma said as he also stood up and grabbed Kamukura’s sleeves. Kamukura glared at the empty space and turned around, grabbing Ouma’s hand. In a split second, he broke the hold and pulled on Ouma’s arm, he then used his other hand to grab Ouma’s shoulder and slam him against the sofa. The sofa was soft, and the impact wasn’t that hard, but the supreme leader grunted at the pain of his arm almost twisting behind him and Kamukura’s tight hold against his shoulder.

Kamukura continued glaring at the small boy under him.. but then, Ouma giggled and slowly turned his head at the side. There was a small blush across his face and a twisted smile.. Slowly, Ouma's eyes that’s swirling and full of despair turned to look directly to Kamukura's glaring ones..

“ _Break me_ , Kamukura-chan..”

Kamukura clicked his tongue and let go of the supreme leader. He turned to look away and glare at the empty space once again. Ouma was always annoying. He was bound to snap on him anytime soon, especially since he just woke up. Ouma’s reactions to it were something Kamukura expected but seeing it personally, _close_.. He stared at his hand..

_What would have happened if I broke him?_

“So?? Are you going to play a game with me??”

Kamukura turned to see Ouma now only sitting on the sofa, all of his previous expressions gone and was only smiling widely, as if it didn’t happen.

“It’s boring..” He said blankly. Ouma smirked and walked towards the small table they play chess at. He sat down on one of the chairs and took out the deck of cards from its box.

“I promise it won’t be.” Ouma let out a smirk as he shuffled the cards. Kamukura was about to refuse again but noticed the way Ouma shuffled the cards.. Slowly, his interest was piqued. He didn’t say anything and sat across Ouma who smiled widely at him.

_____

“Stop cheating.” Kamukura commanded as he slightly glared at Ouma who he was currently playing poker with.

“But you still win despite of it, as expected.” He said, giggling. Kamukura sighed as he looked back at Ouma who was holding not five cards but ten. Even with the way he immediately changes his cards from the other cards he has in his sleeves in the way his opponent doesn’t see, Kamukura’s luckiness plays out and he still wins in the end. He watched as Ouma placed down the 10 cards he has, a Flush and Full House. Kamukura placed his cards down to reveal a Royal Flush.

Ouma laughed as gathered the cards again. Kamukura watched as Ouma placed it back inside the box and took out the chessboard under the table.

“Care for a game of chess?? This time, I might win.” He said and giggled. Kamukura didn’t say anything and only watched as Ouma began placing the pieces in its proper places. Ouma giggled and made his first move.

____

Kamukura was laying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. He could hear Ouma placing the chess pieces back to its box, humming as he did so. They’ve played about 10 games today, which was more than usual.. Despite that, he didn’t get bored by how many times they played as he saw new tricks and strategies from Ouma, all different in all those ten games. Though, it was still all won by him..

He slowly closes his eyes as he remembers how Ouma is before. They’ve only met once back at Hope Peaks Academy, when all the students were enjoying their hopeful, boring life and he was among the 77th class, until Enoshima Junko approached and showed him a different, less boring life. He once saw a data about Ouma Kokichi before he and the Ultimate Despair claimed himself as one of the Remnants of Despair. The Ultimate Supreme Leader with 10 people in his organization also known as D.I.C.E., known as a liar, he himself claims it.. Though, he doesn’t lie as much around Kamukura, even if he did, it was a pointless one, and he always know if Ouma lies.. And like him, Ouma hates boredom, as far as he knows, that’s probably the only reason why Ouma became a Remnant of Despair.. It still doesn’t excuse why Ouma was staying with him though..

All of the sudden, he felt the sofa he’s laying at shifted. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ouma hovering above him, both his hands and knees on Kamukura’s sides, trapping him between them.

“Kamukura-chan?” Ouma called, smiling as he did so. Kamukura glared slightly at him.

“Get off.” He said in a blank, monotone voice, making Ouma giggle. Kamukura continued glaring but noticed that Ouma’s giggle and playful smiles slowly disappeared, making him blink a couple of times.

“Kamukura-chan.. Am I.. boring for you?” Ouma asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. For a split second that almost seems like it didn’t actually happen, but it did, Kamukura’s eyes widened. He only stared at Ouma’s eyes that almost held hope in it.. which was strange, but that was probably just his imagination. But then, all of Ouma’s previous expression and was replaced with his usual smiling one.

“Just kidding! I know I’m not!” He said before standing up and walking back to the sofa he sleeps at. Kamukura found himself only staring as Ouma waves at him.

“Goodnight, Kamukura-chan!” Ouma said cheerily, giggling. Ouma laid against the sofa, turning to his side, away from him.

Kamukura continued staring, eyes narrowing slightly in mild confusion and amusement. Without turning away from Ouma, he slowly closes his eyes, Ouma’s previous question still lingering in his mind..

He didn’t answer but he knows..

_____

His eyes fluttered open. He expected to see the familiar color purple eyes staring down at him, all smiles and giggles, annoying him so early in the morning, but realized none of it came, he didn’t know whether to be glad or disappointed..

He slowly sat up using his elbows and rubbed his eyes. Kamukura looked around, and his eyes landed on the other side of the room to see the sofa that’s usually occupied by Ouma empty. He only stared, and immediately, he knew, Ouma has left.. That must be why they played a lot of games yesterday, because he was planning to leave, without even saying anything..

Kamukura continued to stare and let out a sigh that was louder than usual, a sigh that wasn’t of relief, but.. boredom and.. disappointment..

His eyes wandered and he noticed the chessboard laid out on the table. He blinked in confusion before walking towards it.

He narrowed his eyes amusedly at seeing the chessboard.. There was only two chess pieces on it. The black chess piece, which is always Kamukura’s chess pieces, the King, was on its usual place.. and the white chess piece, which is always Ouma’s, the Knight, has placed the King on check.

Kamukura scoffed. Obviously, it was Ouma, it was something that he would definitely do. Kamukura reached out to move the King to the left to avoid being put on check. He placed the piece down but stopped at seeing a small note where the King was on earlier.

He grabbed and opened it. There was a small silly drawing of Ouma on the bottom right, with the words above it, saying..

_‘Next time, I’ll win.’_

Kamukura folded the note back before keeping it inside his pockets. He then looked back at the Knight on the chess board and slowly, a small smile made its way to his lips.

“You're.. definitely not boring.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a small fluff about these two and I did. I hope you liked it, thanks for reading :)


End file.
